


【镜梦】唇齿留香

by Ridermocha



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha
Summary: 镜飞彩发现自己的同事是甜美的cake。
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 18





	【镜梦】唇齿留香

**Author's Note:**

> fork&cake设定，大致是fork品尝不到味道，只有在cake身上才能品尝到味道的设定。

镜飞彩一直隐瞒着自己身为“fork”的事实，尽管他从没有切身感受到这个身份的麻烦，品尝不到味道并没有那么重要。他日复一日地进食甜品，多半是为了糖分补充，也有少许怀念去世女友的原因。层层叠叠的甜味他一点都尝不出来，只能判断出不同的触感。

但卫生省推荐的研修医坐到CR之中后，飞彩变得不断能闻到一种新奇的味道，淡淡的，绕着研修医这个中心散发出来。

味道。镜飞彩意识到这一点，继续抱着双臂，冷冰冰地瞪着拿着小抹布擦桌子的宝生永梦，决定再管父亲要一份详细的资料。

“飞彩？”永梦探身过来，甜味一丝丝地沾染在飞彩面前的蛋糕上。飞彩咬了一下牙，把蛋糕拖得离自己更近了一点，永梦耸了一下肩膀，慢悠悠地坐了下去。

镜飞彩叉起一口蛋糕，塞进嘴里，重复着无味的咀嚼。他开始无端地烦躁，不禁想让永梦离自己远点，可永梦暂时什么错都没犯，就算是他也找不到训斥的理由。

几天前他拿到一份详细的体检报告，顺带付着病历。附带的内容他没太在意，只是飞快地在体检单一行行指数中核对，最后真的对上了他只在教科书中见到过的数据。

不该有这样的事情，镜飞彩在父亲面前板着脸，嘴角抽搐，忍耐半天，语气不算激烈地开口问父亲之前知不知道这个新来的研修医生是个生理意义上的cake，镜灰马愣了好久，凑过来看着体检单，然后第一次注意到了那串数据细小的不寻常。

引以为傲的儿子自幼没有味觉，镜灰马本把这当作一件极其愧疚的事情，总想在其他方面补偿飞彩。但飞彩泰然处之，从不把这身份当作缺陷，于是很久以来他们都对此缄口不言。毕竟“cake”少之又少，如果真的遇到，尽快和对方疏远就好了。

可现在他怎么和宝生永梦疏远？一开始永梦就带着卫生省的任命，饶是镜灰马也没办法直接把难得的战力扫地出门。只能让飞彩再忍耐一些，反正他已经在无味的世界生活了二十多年，忍住不把同事吃掉应该也不会太难。

贫血的研修医生跌跌撞撞地走出手术室，一下滑倒在手术室对面的墙根下，手顶着墙不住贫弱地喘息着。镜飞彩之后才出来，前面两个本来在关心永梦的小护士立刻起身离开。从手术的精神集中状态中解放出来之后，一度被飞彩暂时割断在意识之外的甜软味道爆发式地冲入鼻腔，他第一次只是因为味道，没有进食过量甜品就觉得喉咙发粘，口干舌燥。宝生永梦却只是一无所知地跪在地上，有气无力地抬头看向他。

“站起来。”飞彩说道，却无意伸手帮助，永梦滑了一下才把自己支起来，“你这算什么医生？”

“抱歉……我下次会注意的，飞彩。”永梦贴着墙轻喘着气，手在自己胸口周围按了一会，缓过劲来才急走两步，跟到飞彩身边。

刚刚感到身边的甜味消散了一点，甜味的根源立马又跟了上来，飞彩感到自己好不容易压下去的理智猛地弹跳起来。他站在原地，猛地转过身抓住了刚好走到身边的永梦宽松的领子，领子上和自己一样布满汗水。

“离我远一点。”飞彩半天才憋出一句话。永梦一开始被抓住时有些胆怯地缩了一下身体，以为飞彩又想起了什么值得大书特书的失误，但飞彩犹豫了太久，令永梦有些困惑，更产生了些不满。

“那飞彩应该先松手才对。”永梦粗鲁地说，没有低头看飞彩抓得青筋暴起的手指，较真地直视飞彩。

飞彩不自觉抓得更紧，力道大得快把上衣都撕裂了。永梦被他拉得向前倾了半步，仍然不服输地圆瞪着眼。飞彩气急败坏，这个一无所知的研修医生，明明不知道他在抵抗什么诱惑，还敢这样瞪着自己。他知道“cake”哪怕是汗水，自己闻来也是蜜浆般的甜美，而现在永梦恰恰沾了一身正在挥发的汗水，近在咫尺……十厘米。

永梦根本看不懂飞彩的表情，事到如今他重新又觉得害怕了。飞彩不像是在酝酿什么责备，那种皱眉和咬下唇的方式都是他从未目睹过的。沉默不语更令永梦不安，越与飞彩对视，他便越能确认，此时飞彩眼中只有自己。永梦头脑一片空白，本该蓄力离开的身体却因为贫血更加虚弱，单方面地被飞彩牵引着。

镜飞彩最后一次狠狠用牙齿刮过下唇，把永梦掼到一边墙上，不管不顾地按着永梦肩膀吻了上去。

碰触到永梦嘴唇的一瞬间，轻巧的甜味溢满唇舌，比空气中沾染的味道清淡许多，却也不至于寡淡无味。镜飞彩掰着永梦侧脸，深深探舌进去，把那些甜全都卷带回自己口中。从未出现在奶油、糖果或是淀粉中的甜味，顺着口腔过渡过来，一点点被吞咽下去。

但不等永梦眼中的惊异定型下来，镜飞彩就放开了。他从墙边走开，背对还没反应过来来的宝生永梦，走开几步后，不禁单手捂住嘴，仍为口中尚未散去的清甜味道惊喜不已。

“那个……”宝生永梦走进CR，犹犹豫豫地开口向镜飞彩搭话，然而刚憋出个开头飞彩就起身离开了，甚至都不肯多看他一眼。永梦拉出椅子，垂头丧气地坐下去，想不通个中缘由。为什么事到如今要由他这个被强吻的人来出面缓解尴尬呢？

明日那倚在游戏机边，若有所思地盯着飞彩走下楼梯。她维持着伪装的护士姿态，手指轻点着嘴唇，揣摩着早些时候听来的八卦。

“会不会是害羞了呢，飞彩。”代入人类思维之后，明日那这样下了结论，并且高高兴兴地跳到了永梦对面。永梦正忙着把手指缠在一起，死盯着自己手指的交界，听到明日那的话之后，不明所以地半张开嘴。

“因为，永梦！”明日那似乎觉得这样无法表示出自己的想法，转了个圈换回了Poppy的衣服，才半趴在桌上继续说了下去，“飞彩不是亲了你的吗？肯定是害羞得不知道说什么了！”

“亲……亲……飞彩……我……”永梦怎么也想不到事情传播得如此之快，椅子都往后蹿了一下，“poppy！”

“大家都知道了！”Poppy喜气洋洋地说道，“你居然被那个外科医喜欢上了，这样的话都传开了。”

永梦无力地瘫倒在桌子上，手指有一下没一下地敲着桌板。Poppy不懂得他为什么如此沮丧，低头担心地看着他。不过宝生永梦的忧心忡忡没来得及延续太久，救急通报便响了起来，两人条件反射地站起，匆匆了解情况后便立刻跑去现场。

当然，在现场永梦再次和飞彩碰上了面，不过见到的是已经变身后的飞彩，两人没怎么交流便开展了作战。飞彩似乎完全没把之前的事情放在心上，动作流畅。反倒是永梦，甚至没能进入一贯的游戏状态，只差一步就要打败崩源体时被抓了缝隙，一个必杀正中胸口，骑士槽直接掉到最后一格。

“你在做什么？！”镜飞彩急冲过去，了结了崩源体，头也不会地冲永梦大吼，“这种时候跑神你是把自己和患者的命都当做儿戏吗？”

永梦已经解除了变身，胸口阵痛，颤抖着趴在地板上。他一点都没法反驳飞彩的批评，觉得耻辱得抬不起脸。

治疗结束，镜飞彩径直从永梦旁边走开，皮鞋踏得咚咚响。

“飞彩！”宝生永梦从背后追了上去。他从未在工作之外主动找上镜飞彩，但发生了那一起糟糕的治疗经历之后，永梦觉得不能再把事情拖延下去了。如果飞彩坚持躲避他的话就只能是他来努力了，永梦深吸一口气，跑到匆匆穿过员工通道走向车库的飞彩身边。

大型的溢着甜味的后辈气势汹汹地逼了过来，镜飞彩不禁耸了一下肩膀，不动声色地往墙壁边躲了一下。

“真是的……不要再躲我了！”永梦跺了一下脚，一把抓住飞彩肩膀。换做平常，他肯定不会这样对待严格的有些可怕的飞彩的。

“什么事？”镜飞彩花了很大功夫维持表情的冷漠，偷偷轻咬着自己一小块唇肉。好甜，只要像上次一样，抓住永梦，把永梦咽进去……

永梦着急地晃了一下，很像小动物不知所措时的动作。他皱着眉，像在祈求着什么一样使劲盯着飞彩，却得不到半分回应。

“你想不起来的话我就要先走了。”镜飞彩伸手去打永梦扣在自己胳膊上的手指。没想到永梦像跳交际舞一样转了半个圈，严严实实地堵在飞彩身前。

“飞彩，到底怎么了？”永梦急切地问，“为什么要吻……吻我？”

飞彩一瞬间瞪大了眼睛。这让本来只是俊美的他的神情显得有些滑稽，但立刻惊诧又消失得无影无踪。飞彩双手放在了永梦身上，犹豫要不要直接把永梦推开。他倒不介意害永梦摔在地上，但类似的事情之后也一定会重演，研修医确实不是那么容易放弃的人。

另一方面，他身体的某处还在蠢蠢欲动地啸叫，直接把研修医拉过来，这样咽进去也不错……

突兀的话语回荡在空空荡荡的通道里，永梦差点没坚持下去，克制着浑身的逃走的欲望才保持自己一直站在飞彩面前，认真地直视飞彩。飞彩眨了下眼，微微移开视线看向永梦身后。

“跟我过来。”飞彩反拽上永梦小臂，把永梦塞进了自己的车里。永梦茫然地系上副驾驶的安全带，小心翼翼地偷看飞彩。飞彩也许是察觉到了他紧张兮兮的目光，特意扭头冷笑一下，没有缓解半分永梦的忐忑。

总而言之，宝生永梦在路上也没想出镜飞彩一系列行动的理由，却很肯定飞彩不是随便邀请别人进自己家门的类型，因此变得更加不安了。

期间甚至有几起杀人案骇人听闻的标题出现在他脑海里，但他没在标题上集中太久精神，毕竟飞彩只是稍微严肃了一点，总体上还是个认真又负责的可靠前辈，这样猜忌飞彩太失礼了。路上永梦试着提问了几句，都被飞彩用“等着”糊弄了过去。永梦不知道自己要等什么，无可奈何地叹了口气，姑且先在飞彩的副驾驶上放松身体，打起了瞌睡。

不到半小时的路程，前半程还在组织词语问这问那的研修医一瞬间滑入了梦乡，靠在车门上，头一点一点地磕着车窗。镜飞彩斜了永梦一眼，这根本不知道防备的cake是怎么安然无恙地活到现在的？

“到了。”所以永梦听到这个声音时，镜飞彩已经停好了车，并且探过上身来，重重敲了一下他的脑门。永梦匆匆忙忙按开安全带，捂着额头被敲的地方滑下了车。永梦的身体大概还没完全醒来，踩到地上时没站稳摔在边上，巨大的撞击声回荡在车库里。从另一边绕过来的飞彩刚好看到永梦一边嘶嘶地呼痛一边撑起来，不禁叹了口气，站在车头前等永梦站起来跟上自己。

“对不起！”永梦关上车门，匆匆跑到飞彩身边。不知道是不是错觉，这段时间飞彩好像总想从自己身上闻出什么。永梦背过飞彩偷偷闻了一下领口，却实在没察觉出什么问题。

“自己注意一点。”虽然飞彩知道就算这样说了，下一次永梦可能还是会摔倒。

紧跟着飞彩踏进门后永梦没敢直接往里走，站在玄关等飞彩的安排。镜飞彩径直走进书房，似乎也没打算让永梦进去做客，永梦只得对着他的背影说了一句打扰了。

片刻，飞彩回来了，手里抓着两个文件袋，一起递给永梦。永梦不明所以，慢吞吞地解开文件袋，从中抽出了复印纸。其中一份赫然是他自己的体检资料，另外一份是镜飞彩的。

“为什么……”永梦喃喃问出声，不解逐渐加深了。飞彩会有他的资料他一点都不意外，但是为什么要拿给他看呢？何况还有飞彩的。

飞彩抓过复印纸，有些急躁地半折起来，指甲指出一串细小得很容易被忽视的数据。

由于那串数据通常不论怎样都是无伤大雅的，永梦就算手里同时拿着自己和飞彩的资料，也思考半天才弄清飞彩的意图。没错，他也知道自己是cake的事情，但比起天生没有味觉的fork，这个异常实在是太容易被忽略了。

“飞、飞彩是？！”永梦瞪圆了眼睛，“那，那些蛋糕……那些……飞彩，全部吃不出来味道吗？”

镜飞彩好像早就习惯了被讨论这个话题，生硬地点了下头，把资料收了回去。接下来就该把懂得了危险的研修医赶出去了，飞彩深吸了口气，很不情愿地开始准备把活动着的甜味赶出家门。

“那是……对不起。”永梦垂下头，不知怎的又道了一次歉，“但是飞彩在我身上能闻得到味道，是吗？”

飞彩愣了一下，说：“确实。”

“所以才亲了我。”永梦竟然上前了一步，“飞彩，我觉得只有飞彩一个人什么都品尝不到，太不公平了。”

飞彩压抑着，唇齿之间却已经溢上了涎液，品尝过的甜味在脑海里突突地回响。他不知道永梦为什么会摆出那样关切的表情，又不是没有过失控的fork虐杀cake的新闻，为什么还要走到自己身前？！

两人反应过来之前，镜飞彩已经再次吻了上去。他一手环在永梦身后，另一手紧捧着永梦后脑，保证自己的cake不会逃跑。果然咽进嘴里和只是穿过鼻腔区别很大，飞彩发现自己出奇的清醒，甚至还能对比两种情况。永梦不擅长应付这样的长吻，没多久就面色红润，有点喘不上气了。飞彩及时松开了一点，但永梦既没来得及喘好气，也没来得及理清心情，就又被咬住了嘴唇。

视线被飞彩占满了，被永梦暗自在心底称赞过的俊秀双眼充满决意地直视着永梦。飞彩身上满是清洁的消毒水味，凑得这么近，永梦还闻到了飞彩头发上的薄荷味。他多亏了飞彩手臂的支撑才没有滑倒，但其实他一开始只是想建议镜飞彩尝试药物治疗的！

不过仔细想来，以飞彩的家室，如果有什么可靠的治疗一定会第一时间接受的吧，也不可能拖到现在。永梦为自己的欠考虑后悔了一瞬间，便不得不重把注意力集中到飞彩身上，因为他正在被镜飞彩半抱半拽地拖进卧室。在镜飞彩家里这真的算是段长得有点尴尬的距离，可飞彩似乎依旧沉浸在喜悦之中，把永梦推到床上后也完全没有暂停的想法。

“你自找的，”飞彩低声念了一句，随手把外套挂在椅背上，坐在永梦大腿上缓缓弯下腰，舔了一下永梦泛着红晕的脸颊，“我要开动了。”

永梦浑身僵直，一动不动，无数凶杀故事浮过脑海的同时，他鬼使神差地点了点头。

原来那些人拆开蛋糕盒子时闻到的气味就是这样的，那些人走进甜品店深吸的一口气，经过溢着爆米花香的电影院时耸一下鼻子……镜飞彩剥下永梦上衣，随手扔到床边时想到。宝生永梦的衣服被他乱糟糟地扔在地板上，和井井有条的卧室格格不入，就像是误闯进来的小猫。

在前所未有的欲望的驱使下，飞彩压着永梦，几度倾身接吻。其实永梦也无意逃跑，只不过飞彩太紧张了，生怕可能是生命中唯一的cake逃走，一直死死地压在永梦身上。

“疼……嘶……”永梦细小的声音勉强从两人贴合在一起的嘴唇中溜出来。飞彩不小心——很可能是故意的——咬破了永梦的下唇。永梦抽了口气，眼角发红地看着飞彩，抓到了飞彩来不及掩饰起来的欣喜：飞彩很喜欢他血液的味道。

得出这个结论让永梦微妙地觉得有些恐惧，却被飞彩投入的神情攫获，更加顺从地躺在飞彩身下。如果是镜飞彩的话，他让渡一点点血也没关系，永梦开始这么想了。

飞彩的手指上覆着一层薄茧，有些生疏但是充满爱意地抚摸过永梦的身体。就连身体也像是糕点一样，透着干净的乳白色，但咬开就会是红色的。飞彩一瞬间在脑海中排演出了那个画面，又有些后怕地抹去了。

下唇溢出的血珠被镜飞彩尽数舔进嘴里，飞彩满足的喟叹不知怎的让永梦觉得很受用。永梦也怯怯地伸手绕在飞彩后背上，手指无措地蹭着飞彩的衬衫。

“抱歉。”飞彩支起上身，轻轻擦过永梦嘴唇上的微小创口，“一不小心……”

“没关系的。”永梦小声原谅了飞彩，想把飞彩的领带取下来，手指却僵硬得不听话，差点把领带勒得更紧了。飞彩扫了自己的领带尖一眼，飞快地扯下领带扔开。他一点都不在意自己的情况，只要能拥抱永梦，用什么姿态进餐都无所谓。

永梦犹豫地替飞彩解开了一颗扣子，随即又被阻止了。飞彩矮下身，用学术研究一般的姿态认真地啃咬永梦乳尖。在刚才的磨蹭之中它们就挺立起来了，可爱地微微颤抖着。永梦脸颊红得彻底，轻轻推着飞彩的肩膀。飞彩抬眼和他对视一眼，没管他继续咬了下去。

“呜……飞彩……”永梦的大腿也在颤抖，阴茎毫不听从主人的羞耻心，挺立起来一颤一颤地触碰着飞彩，被飞彩顺手套住了。

“可以吧？”到飞彩终于松口时，乳头已经发红发涨，被一点气流碰触都会激起快感。此时飞彩把指尖顶在后穴周围，另一手套在永梦阴茎上，却还在多此一举地提问。

“飞彩的话……”永梦知道自己不用说出后半句飞彩就能理解，但抬头看到飞彩面上酒醉一般的酡红时，他把整句话补完了，“什么都可以。”

意外的是，飞彩听到这样的献身发言后难得地闷笑了两声。笑容把飞彩一贯的严肃和拒人千里的气质一扫而光，让永梦彻底忘记了自己的立场。

那灵活的指尖沾了润滑，又把一些润滑液抹在穴口，这才捅进去。飞彩一边伸指一边弯曲，以更快地找到永梦前列腺的位置。永梦情不自禁咬着自己的手背，莫名其妙地觉得自己像躺到了手术台上一样。

但飞彩触碰到那个凸起的一瞬间，这念头便消失得无影无踪。闻所未闻的快感爬上脊柱，炸开在头颅里，快活得让永梦觉得不太真实。

“哈……”镜飞彩抠挖半天才听到永梦的回应，他的蛋糕后背弓了起来，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，像刚冒出水面一样长出了口气，随后射在了他手上。

飞彩先把手上的精液摊给永梦看了看，才慢慢地伸出舌头舔去。精液比唾液粘稠很多，甜味也更浓重一些，咽下后残余的甜依然很清晰。永梦看到飞彩的喉结上下动作时才反应过来，弹起来叫他不要咽。

“我说过你是cake了吧。”飞彩有点不耐烦地说，单手托起永梦大腿，掏出阴茎抵在穴口。刚才还在顾虑多余的事情、担心他的永梦一下绷紧了身体，被迫抬起来的脚趾紧张地蜷在一起。

飞彩不得不打了一下永梦的大腿，用平日的严肃命令永梦放松一点。

“但是……”永梦想找点理由，却在分神时被飞彩撞了进去，后面还没拼出来的话语一下碎裂成了气声，飘忽地纷飞在飞彩耳边。永梦的手指紧扣在飞彩后背上，把衬衫抓得皱巴巴的。

飞彩抓着永梦大腿，把阴茎撞到深处，不时侧头在永梦脖颈和肩头啄咬，觉得被甜味醺得晕乎乎的。他在永梦耳背、后颈和颈窝都舔到了汗，薄薄的甜味，立刻融进了飞彩口中，让飞彩情不自禁索取更多。

清晨，镜飞彩的甜美依然没有散去。宝生永梦拽了一整个被子过去，一半抱在怀里，整个人像八爪鱼一样挂在被子上，而飞彩是被冻醒的。

“喂。”飞彩推了一下永梦，下床拾起了前夜乱扔在地上的永梦的衣服，出卧室扔进洗衣机里回来后，宝生永梦依然睡得很安详。等他洗完澡整理好公文包时还是这样，于是他坐到床沿，重重推了一下永梦，“早上了。”

永梦往被子里缩了一下，哼了几声，三四分钟后才缓缓伸直身体，慢悠悠地坐起来，镜飞彩好像知道他迟到的原因了。

“啊。”永梦这才看到坐在自己旁边的镜飞彩，后知后觉地回过神来。

接着永梦便跳了起来，如果他还有力气的话，不过他确实猛地往后蹿了一下，后背重重撞在床板上，发出一声惊天动地的闷响。

“飞彩！”好像永梦刚刚回忆起不久前的事情，“我……现在……对不起！”

飞彩垂眼看了一下仍然被永梦双手抱着的被子，觉得这道歉也说不上空穴来风。

“你今天休息，对吧。”飞彩抢过话头，他听出永梦声音发哑，不想让永梦自言自语太久，“自己收拾一下，我去医院了。”

永梦仍然坐在床上，呆呆地抱着被他卷成了团的被子，看着镜飞彩头也不回地走出卧室，哑着声轻轻说了一句一路顺风。


End file.
